Why is this to be true?
by silly-onna
Summary: Hiei was minding his own business when he hears someone crying. He looks for where it comes from and he sees a girl, a girl who looks more sad than he is...that's new. Please R&R, chapters are all short.
1. First meeting

Moonie: Why should I do this? Hiei: Just do it! Moonie: *sniffle* I refuse! Hiei: *holds katana near moonie's neck* now! Moonie: *sweatdrop* I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any character on there *cries* but I do own Kiami! So that means you can't take her! Hiei: Thank god she doesn't own it or the world will be in chaos. Moonie: meanie! On with the story. Flame me if you want.expect a flame back.  
  
Hiei sat in a tree resting his eyes in the Makai. He had just came from a mission with Yusuke and the other spirit detectives and was tired. The skies in the Makai was blue and clear with a few clouds floating around and the soft breeze blowing. The trees whispered and the Makai animals scurried around. It was Hiei's time and Hiei's time to be alone in his world. Today didn't feel quite right to him. It was as if something was gonna happen that will change how he spent his days. Strange, and yet a sickening feeling crept into his stomach. It wasn't like him to feel this way. what could it be? He ignored it, thinking it was just his mind playing games on him.  
  
Hours has passed and Hiei had just raisen from his nap. He decided he should take a walk or something to wake him up fully. So in doing as he thought, Hiei wanted to walk to the Makai lake. There he hope to find some food. The last time he ate was at Kurama's and that was to be yesterday. As he takes his time walking towards the lake, he looks at his surroundings to feel more at home. Out of nowhere he heard a small cry. It sounded like a young woman and it was coming from the direction he was heading.  
  
As soon as Hiei got to where he was going just as he thought it was a young woman crying. She looked at least 14. She had brown flat hair that had found its way to her rear and pretty brown eyes filled with tears. She had pale skin and was at least three inches taller than Hiei. As soon as she saw Hiei staring at her she stop crying and tried to wipe away her tears.  
  
Moonie: Liked the new version? I did..it's a lot better than the old one that's for sure. The reason I stopped writing is because I wanted to put the picture up and I didn't want my chapter one to be that long. Don't worry chapter 2 they will start talking! YAY!!!  
  
Hiei: I hate you  
  
Moonie: I know you do! I like it that way. you're even more lovable when you're mad.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Moonie: people. I have a picture of what she looks like. Want to see? Then e-mail me for it. 


	2. First words, first thoughts

Hiei and the girl with such a sad face stared at each other. Hiei didn't know what to say. He wanted to ask her why was she crying but it made him look like he cared. That would be showing weakness and weakness Hiei does not like to show. The girl just stared at him blankly; she was just as speechless just as Hiei was. She took it upon herself to break the silence and asked, "Who are you?" Hiei didn't like the welcome, because she said it with attitude. "Hiei, who in hell are you?" he finally replied glaring at the girl. This girl didn't take kind to people popping up on her that's for sure. In caution, Hiei took a few steps towards the lake where she stood in. The girl jumped back into a fighting position. She still had sadness in her eyes and now a little of anger were there too.  
  
Hiei was a little confused. If he had wanted to attack her he would have been done it, and why was she so defensive? "Why are you so paranoid? I'm not going to touch you, and if I did I don't think you would have noticed." Believing him, the girl relaxed, "My name is Kiami Kishimito. I don't trust you or anyone around me that would be why I stay on my guard." Hiei understood. He felt the same. 'This girl could be more interesting than meets the eye,' Hiei thought. He already thought she was beautiful by the way the moon light beams down on her while she stands in the waters silently. She was little confused now herself. Why was he just sitting there? What is on his mind? Kiami smiled a little. She was somewhat impressed at him, and she didn't even know why herself.  
  
Without any second thoughts she got out of the lake and dragged herself to Hiei. He was laid back with his eyes closed listening to her come closer to him. Kiami sat next to Hiei. She somewhat felt close to him. 'Odd. It's fast and odd. I never came so close to anyone for a long time. well. not voluntarily. Something is just so different about him. He doesn't seem like those other men I encountered,' she thought to herself. Little did Hiei know who he was sitting beside.  
  
Kiami is a princess of some other planet called 'Hayes'. Far from home because she was captured, but that was taken care of for the moment. She was keeper of the pure heart. The pure heart was rare among her kind and is created by a pure heart, that's where it got its name from. Since it's so rare, it's valuable. It can grant wishes that the heart desire and purify anything but once in custody of evil hands the pure heart becomes black and cold. It would do no more purifying. Having to be the one with a pure heart thieves and other beings chase after her, for her heart. "Do you come here often?" she asked. "Not lately," he plainly replied. She now knew that he wasn't the talkative type, she was sure he was a listener though.  
  
After a few minutes of silence Hiei gets up and turns away.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Somewhere."  
  
"Somewhere? Am I going to see you again?" Kiami blushed, "even though we had a little bad start and didn't talk much I did enjoy your company."  
  
Hiei took one last look at her. "Who knows if we'll see each other again," and he strolls off leaving her gazing at him. Her face turned into a scarlet color. She knew she would see him again.  
  
Moonie: aww I liked my own story.that's rare. Hiei: I didn't. Moonie: you just mad because you're the genie pig. Hiei: why couldn't you use someone else? Moonie: *pulls out a list* okay, *clears throat* Kurama has Botan, Yusuke has Kieko, Kuwabara has Yukina, and Koenma has the papers he always stamps. I'm not a fan of Mukuro and.eww.don't wanna think about it. Hiei: -_-U Moonie: Please read and review.or the evil monkey in your closet will get you! 


	3. Authoress Note! Please Read!

Moonie: Wow, I had 8 reviews! I really feel special. Um, I'm going to need  
a Hiei-obsessed fan to uh..... help me out.. he learned that the only thing  
that can stop me is the um..the evil jacket, if you know what I mean..he  
got me stuck in a white room too..someone...anyone HELP!! EVIL BUNNIES AND  
ASSASSIN SQUIRRELS ARE EVERYWHERE AND HIEI WONT LET ME OUT...*falls on the  
floor and has a hard time getting up*  
Hiei: *outside door* heh heh  
Moonie: okay to all my fans out there.. I'm having a thing you see, Kiami  
may seem like the lone wolf of the pack but she does have a best friend(s)  
*can be more than one* and if you want to be one well be my guest! Just  
leave a:  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Name (a Japanese or American name cuz if u try sumthin like Osama Bin Laden  
then I will be forced to kill u for millions of dollars)  
What you would look like  
Personality (if want to add something in like do's and don'ts then go on  
ahead) 


	4. The friends are here now!

Moonie: Okay, now in this chapter her friends shows up and now we'll go on with the story, but there is still space for another friend or any other character you want to be.  
  
Hiei: Why do you continue to torture me?  
  
Moonie: One word Hiei "reviewers"... they control everything.  
  
Hiei: I thought you did.  
  
Moonie: Right now I control you but they control whether or not I continue.  
  
Hiei: to hell with all of you  
  
Moonie: I been there once, its quite lovely...but I was banned from enjoying myself too much....and they was afraid that my friend Rea and I was going to take over and rule it.  
  
Hiei: o_O  
  
Kiami went three days straight thinking about Hiei. She never felt this way, I guess its a crush that her friends always speak of. Kiami never had a crush before and this would be her first. At the fact that it had happened fast has amazed her. All he did was say a few words to her and sat with her for little time. In the Makai it was windy and the sky looked stormy. Kiami was so deep in thought to realize that she needed to find shelter. The rain soon started to take fall onto the grounds of the Makai. Kiami was now stuck in a rain storm. Now thinking about how much she needs to find a dry area, Kiami rushed herself until she found a cave nearby. The cave was dark and gloomy but all she cared for was shelter for the night or until the rain stops. The way things were going it didn't seem like it was going to stop at all anytime soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei sat on the window sill at Kurama's gazing at the rain tinkling down the window pane. As usual, he was in no good mood. At the sight of his little sister and that big ogre, Kuwabara made him sick to his stomach. He had no idea what she sees in the pathetic ningen but whatever it was, it was making her happy. Hiei liked seeing his sister happy but the fact that she's happy with the big idiot gave him blood sheding thoughts. He rather make it seem like an accident but it would make his sister sad. Yukina was one of the most important people in his life and making her sad wasn't a plan of Hiei's. Then out of no where his thoughts turn towards the girl in the lake, Kiami. 'Kiami Kishimito,' he pronouned in his mind. 'Pretty girl... no... what am I thinking? There's no way I could be interested in her in that way. I could never have those feelings ningens have.' Hiei closed his eyes and banged his fist on the chair sitting on in frustration, 'I repeat, I could never have those feelings ningens have.' Kurama looked up from his homework to see Hiei looking troubled. He automatically asumed it was about Yukina and Kuwabara since Hiei hated Kuwabara. Not ready to mention it right away, Kurama continued on with his homework. Hiei left in a blur not saying anything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kiami woke up from her nap. The soothing sounds of the rain made her doze off. The rain had slowed down some to the point that it is drizzling. She of course didn't mind water but for once she wanted to stay dry (A/N: Kiami is a water demon. Just from a different planet that's all). Kiami decided that she wasn't going to spend all night in a dark eerie cave over some little water so she got herself up and went out.   
  
To her surprise, on the way out she runs into her friends, Kitasha Mourki, Khelen, and Darkness. Kit-short for Kitasha is tall with long red hair and amythest eyes, she's the hyper active friend of Kiami. She wore sn orange komoto with red, yellow, white, and pink roses printed all over it. Khelen is short and has black hair with streaks. Her hair length goes down to her knees in one big braid. She wore a dark blue komoto with a light blue waist wrap. Last but not least, Darkness, she has curly shoulder length hair with the colors of blonde and brown and bluish-green eyes. She wears small green glasses and a short-skirt green komoto with no design. All of Kiami's friends are demons too. Kit-fire, Khelen-ice apparation/shapeshifter, and Darkness-light. They all came to greet her, "Hey, Ki-ki," Kit said as she waved. Ki-ki was short for Kiami Kishimito and only her friends and those close to her called her that. "Hey, its been a while. Been into anything? You can't say you haven't," Kiami simply replied with a smile. "Well, I been to alot of places and never met so many prevs in my life! We stopped by one bar to get something to drink and all the men there acted like animals," said Khelen with a sigh. As she was about to say more, Darkness interupted, "you didn't say that about the guy down the end who was trying to buy us drinks.... so you couldn't say 'all' of the men." "Oh, hush. That wasn't a man that was a woman in disguse!" They all laughed. They were having so much of a good time talking and joking around they didn't know that Hiei was watching from a distance.  
  
Moonie: Ta da! That's it for third chapter. I may write little chapters but dag...its alot of work considering I don't have much time on it, but believe me I'll try to make a chapter a day. To me, this was the longest chapter.  
  
Hiei: curse you onna (A/N: for those who doesn't know, onna means woman in Japanese)  
  
Moonie: Don't be mad get glad!  
  
Hiei: o_o you watch too much tv.  
  
Moonie: I know. People my offer is still up! If you want to be in the story as a thief, Kiami's killer (I already have her friends but I may make one more acception), or even a crazy person they'll meet off the streets you let me know. You can even be a crack head on the street for all I care, any part you want to be in then let me know! 


	5. Time alone with you

Moonie: Okay Kiami's killer is taken. It could still be a duo thing so therefor it's one more slot left for that one. Now you can still be in the fic, but since I have more than expected I will put you in temperarly. You'll be in at least 2 chapters or so. You also have to find out what you want to be in the story other than her best friend. I have four people for that one....tell me...why am I so nice?  
  
Hiei: because you are a pathetic ningen.  
  
Moonie: who said I was ningen...but I'm a demon...a different one...one you wouldn't imagine running into  
  
Hiei: o_o then who are you?  
  
Moonie: uhh....*hides her tail and red horns on her head* just your average demon!*has a cheesy smile*  
  
Hiei: No you're not... I would of sensed your ki and I saw a tail  
  
Moonie: no you didn't.... because I said you didn't and what I say goes...  
  
Hiei: I know what I saw  
  
Moonie: GOT DAMNIT I SAID YOU AIN'T SEE NOTHIN' *turns back to normal self*  
  
Hiei: O_O'.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei watched Kiami and her friends catch up on ol' times sake. His main attention of course was on Kiami alone. He has been thinking of her non-stop and wants to talk to her more. The problem is that he wants to be with her alone but all of her friends surrounding her kept it from happening. His attention caught a girl walking their way. The girl's name was Mei. Another of Kiami's friends. She has purple eyes with blue and black hair. Mei wears a red shoes, black shirt and a red skirt with black pants under it(A/N: to chibificgrl-100--see I put your character up! Hopes ya happy^__^). She also has a red bandana on her forehead. Mei is hyper and nice...if you aren't pissing her off. As soon as the other girls saw Mei they all ran to her.   
  
"Hey, Mei. Welcome to the reunion, should I take your things and hang them up," Khelen joked.   
  
"Candy would be good now. Need some now...got any?" Mei said looking around eagerly. She was the hyper type. Candy was like a meal to her.  
  
"No...I ate all of mines," Kit answered trying to hide the candy she had in her hand. Mei had already spotted the candy and attacked her. While the two hyper-active girls fought over who gets the candy, everyone stared. It looked as if none of the two were going to give the candy up. Even Hiei stared in shock of the two fighting over a little thing such as candy, but according to them candy was like gold.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few hours later the friends departed once again knowing they won't see each other in a while. Kit and Mei settled down a little after they split 50/50. Kiami waved her friends goodbye until they were no longer seen. Kiami was now alone, as though she thought she was.   
  
Hiei jumped down from the tree into the ground in front of her. He gave her an impatient stare, he waited too long for her to be alone and now he has the chance. Kiami gave him a little smile for greeting, "Hello again," she replied. "It has been a while since I last saw you. How have you been?" Hiei gave her a disgusted look and replied with his famous phrase "hn" She paid no mind to the fact he acted as if she was nothing. Kiami didn't mind at all the deadly look he gives her because she knows its nothing but a mask to hide his emotions. She knew that about him the first few minutes of being with him that first time. Hiei motioned her to follow him and so she did. He led her to the lake that was the place of their first meeting. Kiami guessed that he wanted to be at the spot they are most comfortable at. This made her smile even more. 'Aw, how sweet of him,' she thought to herself. Hiei may not have known it but she knows he's being sweet and romantic.   
  
Hiei made himself welcome to a seat and took a glance at Kiami. "You know," he started to look down at his feet then back towards the main attraction, Kiami. "When I look at you at night... you look as if you glow a little." Ki-ki seated herself close to Hiei, which made him very uncomfortable. "Alot say that. I guess hearing it from you makes it true. They gave me the nickname 'Star' since I look as if I glow like the stars." She took a deep breath and continued, "Hiei, can I trust you with anything?"   
  
"Hn. I don't know, can you?"  
  
"I think I can. Hiei, I don't know if you would believe me when I tell you this but I'm not from here."  
  
"You from the other realms of the Rekai?"  
  
"No. Not from this planet or from this universe at all," she trusted herself to continue her statement about who she was. "I'm from a planet called Hayes, in fact I'm the princess of the planet. Got captured because someone wanted my heart but they aren't the only ones."  
  
Moonie: sorry people I got to go. I'll write more soon! Okay real quick...if you want to see how Kiami look like this will take you to a direct link. and no its not from anyone else's site. my site f.y.i. -http://www.geocities.com/moonlitsky6/Kiami.html   
  
Hiei: don't-*gets punched in the head* I mean...please read and review. 


	6. Surprise, surprise! Look who's here!

Moonie: okay lets cut to the chase. I still have some slots if you want to be a character up here. Like I said in the last chapter, BEST FRIENDS AND 1 OF HER KILLER SPACES ARE TAKEN UP! People, I have the feelin' that you don't read what I have to say...or at least comprehend it. Sorry I'm so bitchy but this heat...I can't take it no longer! In 5 seconds I'm going to throw someone out...*gives Hiei an evil glare*  
  
Hiei: o_o' *inches away from Moonie*  
  
Moonie: Okay on with the story. Yet again if you want to see her picture go to www.geocities.com/moonlitsky6/Kiami.html  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Continued from chapter 4...  
  
Hiei made himself welcome to a seat and took a glance at Kiami. "You know," he started to look down at his feet then back towards the main attraction, Kiami. "When I look at you at night... you look as if you glow a little." Ki-ki seated herself close to Hiei, which made him very uncomfortable. "Alot say that. I guess hearing it from you makes it true. They gave me the nickname 'Star' since I look as if I glow like the stars." She took a deep breath and continued, "Hiei, can I trust you with anything?"   
  
"Hn. I don't know, can you?"  
  
"I think I can. Hiei, I don't know if you would believe me when I tell you this but I'm not from here."  
  
"You from the other realms of the Rekai?"  
  
"No. Not from this planet or from this universe at all," she trusted herself to continue her statement about who she was. "I'm from a planet called Hayes, in fact I'm the princess of the planet. Got captured because someone wanted my heart but they aren't the only ones."  
  
~*~*~*~*~Now...~*~*~*~*~  
  
She now caught Hiei's attention. "Why the hell they want your heart?" "Because...it's value. On my planet we call it a pure heart and only few have them. It's the rarest thing around. You could grant yourself wishes, have alot of luck you want. That goes for good or evil hands, but when it's in in the hands of evil it would be black and full of evil deeds. That's why they want it and in order for them to get it they have to kill me first," Kiami continued on. "Its hard living when you know you're endangered. So many demons know I have it. The only ones I trust so far is my friends, family and...you." She turned and smiled at Hiei.   
  
Her smile made his heart glow inside. That new feeling wasn't quite right for Hiei. 'Do I like this girl?' he thought to himself. Kiami took it upon herself and leaned on Hiei shoulders making his face turn three shades of red. He turned his head to the side and replied to the reaction with a "hn". Kiami wrapped her arms around the fire youkai and felt more eased. Hiei didn't pay her no mind, it wasn't bothering him.   
  
They fell asleep under the night's stars and awoken at daylight. The skies were clear and the day was beautiful. You couldn't tell that it was winter because the weather felt like spring. Hiei was the first to wake up. The morning felt a little unusual but that was no worry for him. He took a glance at the beautiful brown-head girl beside him. A smile crept on his face as she sleeps soundless beside him and the sun's beam makes her look like an angel. 'Cute,' he thought. He got up to stretch a little and let out a big yawn. He didn't think she would wake up any time soon and leave, so Hiei left at full speed to go to Kurama's to see if he had something to eat.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama had put on his shirt by the time Hiei came in. "Good morning, Hiei. You've been gone for some time. How have you been?" Kurama asked smiling. (A/N: I'm sure Kurama smiles in the morning...how could people do that?) "Hn. What the hell you got to eat here? I got no time to waste," Hiei plainly said. As you could tell, Hiei wanted to give some food to Kiami. He didn't want to take too much time because he wanted to hurry and get back to her, he knew she would be hungry. "What's the rush?" Kurama wanted to know why Hiei wanted to leave so fast with food, he usually ate there. "None of your business. Do you have any or not? I'm growing impatient with you fox." Kurama nodded and went to the kitchen and back with food. He had to sneak it around so no one would see. As soon as he handed it out to Hiei, Hiei snatched it and left in a blur. Kurama stood there looking pizzled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei got back to where Kiami once laid. She wasn't there but he could sense her ki nearby. He followed his senses and as he grew closer her heard a familiar voice singing. It was Kiami, singing so beautifully. Her words were:   
  
'Riding through the shadows of the clouds upon those skies, a play in my memories of dreams upon those wings, live a more and see what tomorrow brings, in my your dearest memories...do you remember lovin' me?..'  
  
Hiei moved a little closer towards her. As he moved closer he stepped on a twig making a crackling sound. Kiami heard and turned around to meet eye contact with Hiei. "I didn't know you could sing," he said smirking. Kiami blushed. "I only sing when I'm alone." Hiei handed out the food Kurama gave him, "here." She looked at the platter and took it.   
  
As soon as Kiami was finish and so was Hiei (A/N: she fed him some...isn't that kawaii! ^__^), the skies grew dark and gloomy. The trees rustled around while the wind was picking up strong. It was unual for the weather to change so quick. "I got a bad vibe," Kiami said standing up.   
  
Out of nowhere, a woman appeared in the air with an evil look staring directly at Kiami. The woman has black hair with a little brown in it and has clothes similar to Hiei's; baggy black pants and a black tank top. She chuckled an evil chuckled and said, "hello Princess Kiami, long time no see. You know what I want so be a good little girl and give it to me now!" Hiei, being the protector that he is, jumped in front of Kiami and took out katana. "Who the hell are you?" he insisted to know. The woman put her hand over her mouth and laughed, "You need not worry about that, but since you insist to know I'll tell you. My name is Yoko Mitsuko."   
  
Yoko stared at Hiei and smiled, "you're cute, but if you stay in my way of killing her then I would have no choice but to kill you too." Hiei stayed where he was. "Fine. I can see that to get to her I have to get through you!" Yoko charged at Hiei at full speed.  
  
Moonie: OMG! That's the longest chapter I've had...hopefully the only one that long. I just had so many ideas that I couldn't decide. People..I got a thief! *cheers* but she won't show up until chapter 6 or 7.  
  
Hiei: just when I was actually getting interested.  
  
Moonie: you were? @.@ *has a cheesy smile and glomps hiei* YAAAAY!!  
  
Hiei: okay...wheres the candy? She needs it to settle down. 


	7. Death in the air

Moonie: wow, two chapters in one night!  
  
Hiei: hn.  
  
Moonie: I gots nothing to say...I said it all in chapter 5.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yoko charged at Hiei at full speed. She gathered alot of energy and tried punching Hiei but he dodged it. "Hm, I see you're fast but you can't keep running forever!" and she goes for another blow and yet Hiei dodged it again."You aren't touching her," he said. From the look on his face he seriously mean it.   
  
Hiei dodged and she fought but none were hit. Yoko finally hit Hiei and he flew and hit a tree. 'Damn she packs punches,' he thought. She threw punches and alot more making Hiei look weak and nothing compared to her. Then Yoko was tired of playing games and wanted to get what she wanted. She glowed a red color and blasted Hiei, paralyzing him.   
  
Kiami ran towards him crying, "Hiei!". She never felt so hopeless in her life. She couldn't help in anyway. Yoko transported herself in front of Kiami blocking her way towards Hiei. "Where are you going missy? We have unfinished business to attend to," Yoko reached out her hand paralyzing Kiami as well before she had a chance to defend herself. Then, Yoko reached into her heart without harming her flesh and took out a jewel-like object.   
  
Kiami's eyes went blank and collapsed to her knees then fell on the ground. Her eyes looked as if she wasn't there at all. Kiami laid there motionless, lifeless, dead. Hiei tried his best to move towards the lifeless girl, struggling. Yoko's power to paralyze him took effect but wasn't strong enough to keep him still completely. "Kiami...I'm almost there," he said trying his best to moved towards the beauty. Yoko stomped on Hiei's back chuckling. "I now have what I wanted. There's no need to stay here any second longer," she said gazing at the pure heart she held in her hands. She transported herself out of sight laughing.  
  
Hiei was no longer paralyzed when Yoko left the scene and finally got to Kiami. He held her in his arms looking into her eyes seeing how empty they had become. They were no longer full of the warmth she had a few mintues ago.  
  
Moonie: WOW! i actually like my story! weeeee! *bounces off the walls destorying glasses and vases, etc.*  
  
Hiei: you need candy.  
  
Moonie: you bet I do. I'm hype when I don't have candy but when i do, I'm quiet and satisfied.....a little too quiet....they must of had put ritalin in it. GRRR... 


	8. AN ppl be reconized!

Another authoress note!   
  
Okay people thank you for stopping by and for the reviews....I never thought I'd be so luved *gets an award, teary eyes* first i like to thank all the little people. j/k. Well as you read so far Kiami is dead...but what makes you think i will end it like that? well i had first planned to but i changed my ending. i'm so surprised that i made it to 6 chapters....i couldnt even make 1! Well...my secret to inspiration to write is my reviewers and the midis I play on my pc. strange that I can concentrate on anime midis than on silence.   
  
People here's the list of who I have in the story: be reconized  
  
Kiami Kishimoto(Ki-ki)- The character I made up. She's a water Demon  
  
Khelen- created by Khelen funny and hyper friend of Kiami  
  
Mei- created by Chibificgrl-100 and another hyper-active friend of Kiami  
  
Yoko Mitsuko- created by Yoko_18, evil and killer of Kiami  
  
Kitasha Mourki(Kit)- created by firesprite_13 has bad temper like fire when provoked but also hyper and a friend of Kiami-fire demon  
  
Darkness- created by darkness doesnt talk much. friend of Kiami-light demon  
  
Those to come:  
  
Godrina(Godri)- created by Godrina-of-the-shadows thief-lynx demon takes on human appearance.  
  
Angela- created by Angelinahieiscuz princess of the snowdragons and orphan another one of Kiami's friends. 


	9. Help a little and I'll try to help more

Moonie: Yay, guess what? I got good news and some bad news  
  
Hiei: What's the good news?  
  
Moonie: you are going to get it bad in Natasha's fic.  
  
Hiei: o_o I thought you said you had good news  
  
Moonie: I do. I recieved 11 reviews in one day...and the day aint over, I got the devil's soul b/c he lost it to me in a bet. well good luck in that fic of hers.  
  
Hiei: You sold my soul to her didn't you!  
  
Moonie:...sadly and shamefully...yes I did, but at least you get a new temperarely owner!  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Moonie: wow...the famous line. Okay people all I can say is that I have enough people in the fic. I "might" write another fic so look out for it...or ask me to do it and I will, as long as Hiei is in it. Who knows....I might do a part "2" to why is this to be true. But i'd need inspiration. Oh yeah. after this chapter comes another author's note because I need to let you all know some things. PLEASE READ IT! so you wouldn't have questions for me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Last time~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei was no longer paralyzed when Yoko left the scene and finally got to Kiami. He held her in his arms looking into her eyes seeing how empty they had become. They were no longer full of the warmth she had a few mintues ago.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Now...~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei carried Kiami all the way to Kurama's home in the Ningenkai. As weak as Hiei was, it was hard moving at all. Even though Yoko didn't hit him many times, her punches and anything she hit him with were beyond imagination. He was surprised that he made it alive but Kiami...she was a different story. He looked onto the face of the once alive girl. Hiei wanted to cry because the fact that she was dead and he was badly hurt but he couldn't. He felt hope inside...hope that wasn't there before in his life. Hiei dropped to his knees and laid Kiami beside him; he couldn't go on without a quick nap to relief his pain.  
  
An hour or so passed and Hiei had awoken seeing Kiami, alive and well. At first he thought it was a dream until he dared to pinch himself. She smiled at him a weak smile. "How are you alive?" he asked. There wasn't something quite right with Kiami...her eyes...she still look dead cause her eyes still looked lifeless but there she was in front on him. Before the question was answered a girl walked up behind Kiami. She has long hair like Kiami but her hair was a black color instead of brown, and beautiful voilet eyes. She took a glance at Hiei and smile. She opened her mouth to speak. "Hello, I'm Princess Angela. I'm princess of the snowdragons and I come from the north side of the Rekai Tantei. I guess you want to know why Princess Kiami is alive. Am I right?"   
  
Hiei jumped into Angela's face but then relizes that he's completely healed. He checks himself to see if it was true that he was completely healed without a scratched; he looked in disbelief. "I healed you. I did the same with her but its a problem. She doesn't have any feelings, no emotions. Could I ask what had happen?" Hiei looked down. He felt bad that he couldn't protect her right when she needed most. "A piece from her heart was stolen," he said looking away in shame. "Oh, you mean the pure heart? I heard from other demons about this. Who took it? You could still get it back," she cheerfully replied. Hiei peerked up a little but the problem was Yoko was alot stronger than him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Far away~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yoko watched from a screen she held in her hideout. She smirked at the thought of them "trying" to get the helpless little girl's pure heart back. She let out an evil laugh, "try all you might. Next time you won't be so lucky."  
  
Moonie: That's all for now. I gots to get down the Author note. I'm sorry to keep writing notes but I have to get in contact with my fans.  
  
Hiei: What fans *gets bopped upside his head* ow..  
  
Moonie: Please read and review ^__^ 


	10. Another note Please read so you won't be...

Moonie: Okay another author's note! Its the only way I can keep in contact with you people but its worth it!  
  
Hiei: The hell it's not  
  
Moonie: I will put you in my room with the killer monkey again  
  
Evil Monkey: *shows up outside moonie's door and points at Hiei evilly*  
  
Hiei: *flinches*  
  
Moonie: back to where I was. People I'm sorry to announce that I am no longer accepting people to be in the story. I really enjoyed getting people to help. I "might" make a second part to this but here's the catch...it would be rated "R" for the blood, and detailed sex. Don't worry..it wont interfer with the original story its just would be a different part of it. I'll let out a warning so please read the top pages of what I'm saying if you haven't already. I might not do it because of the viewers that has clean minds and doesn't like lemon. Me, I luv lemon as long as it isn't girlxgirl sex. Ack, I'm babbling! Well i just told you what I was thinking of. if you want me to do a 2 part let me know. it would have a surprise in it. maybe if you read until im done with this story you'll want a second part. Well, TTFN! 


	11. Godrina shows

Moonie: Why is my reviews slowing down? Oh yeah, weekend is here.  
  
Hiei: No. They hate it, and so do I  
  
Moonie: *gives hiei an evil glare growling like a wolf*  
  
Hiei: o_o....*moves slowly away*  
  
Moonie: Just in case you all skipped the disclaimer in the beginning: I own nothing but Kiami and the idea of the story. If I did own Yu Yu Hakusho I wouldn't waste my time writing a fic, I'd be destroying the world! muwhahahahahaha *coughs, coughs* I need to listen to my doctor when he says no evil laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Last time~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yoko watched from a screen she held in her hideout. She smirked at the thought of them "trying" to get the helpless little girl's pure heart back. She let out an evil laugh, "try all you might. Next time you won't be so lucky."  
  
~*~*~*~*~Now...~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei tried sneaking look at Kiami and she caught him a few times. He wondered how will they react to Yoko, considering the fact that he wasn't able to hit her or do anything to protect Kiami's pure heart. 'How would this be done? Kiami needs that thing that she calls pure heart but that Yoko onna is too powerful. As much as I hate to admit, I don't I'm any match for her. Damn that's hard to say,' Hiei thought to himself. Angela realized that Hiei was lost in thought so she tried to persuade him to talk. "Ya know, not everything is going so bad. I doubt if Yoko would use it without giving you a chance to fight for it. That wouldn't be fun now would it?" she smiled a little hoping she gave him a little hope. "Hn. Whatever," he started. Then he gave her an evil glare and asked, "How you know the demon's name was Yoko? You work for her?" Angela got the idea that Hiei didn't trust her. "I watched from a distance. I can sense trouble and look through my mirror my mother gave to me to see what's happening." She took out the mirror from her light blue bag. It was silver with red rubies; one on top, bottom, and on the sides. It was spotless and looked like it could be worth a fortune.   
  
None of them knew they were being watched. Needless to say, the thief had it's eye on the mirror. Thru the eyes of the thief the mirror shined brighter than the gleaming sea water in a sunny afternoon. An ear to ear smile crept upon the thief's face. The thief jumped out in front of Angela pointing a sword like Hiei's katana at her. "Gimme the mirror and I will spare your life if you value it." The thief was a she and she had oversized cat ears and a tail. Her name was Godrina-Godri for short. She wore black pants with a black hood that shadowed over her face unless you were close. Angela jumped into fighting position. Godri accepted the little challenge and motivated Angela to bring it on. Feeling pleased, Hiei sat on a nearby rock to watch.  
  
Godri took the first move. She grabbed a handfull of fire into her fists and aimed it at Angela. Angela dodged it by a foot and could still feel its heat. Godri came at her with another blow only this time it was a wind attack. "Hm, I see you are very elemental," Angela said with a grin. It was Angela's turn to show what she got. Ice surrounded her body and then she broke it. After the shattered pieces of ice scattered everywhere, Angela gathered it together into one big shot and aimed it towards Gordi. Gordi was frozen until the ice broke on its own (A/N: even though it didn't seem like a big shot but try getting frozen alive and ice break on u...it would hurt.). Angela gathered a few ice crystals ready for Gordi.  
  
Moonie: wow....this chapter sucked.  
  
Hiei: no shit.   
  
Moonie: don't hate cause I can write *knows she's lying*  
  
Hiei: I've seen fish write better than you.  
  
Moonie: they don't write.  
  
Hiei: my point exactly.  
  
Moonie: -_- that was cold Hiei. Well I can tell you why I'm slacking. 1.) Lost my midi that I listen to. 2.) no reviews coming in... whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I used to get over 5 a day.  
  
Hiei: muwahahaha!  
  
Moonie: GRRR..!! *attacks hiei*   
  
PLEASE!!! AND I MEAN PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! 


	12. A VERY IMPORTANT NOTE! PLEAZE READ! IM G...

Moonie: I don't feel so special any more... :(  
  
Hiei: What are you saying? You were always special..*cough* ed *cough*..  
  
Moonie: I heard that! That's why you're stuck in the white room, wearing pink! MUWAHAHAHA! Oh...and if you thinking of ripping those clothes off then think of all the fan girls waiting for that moment. *points to the door on the opposite end where all the fan girls wait*  
  
FG(1): *screams* look its Hiei! OMG!! He's actually looking at me!  
  
FG(2): PLEASE TAKE THE PINK OFF! YOU KNOW YOU DON'T WANT THAT ON! *gives moonie an evil glare* HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO HIM YOU TRAMP!  
  
Moonie: *growls* you and I could be fighting right now bitch!  
  
~*~*~A/N~*~*~  
  
People...you've took too long to give me a review that I forgot what I was writing about. Now those who applied to be a character and didn't see yourself up here please apply again. And leave an address I can contact you with so I could let you in on the news if I were to use you or not.  
  
I need ideas on the story! Please help out! Don't make me beg!  
  
Hiei: yes make her beg!  
  
Moonie: *ties hiei up* all better. 


	13. Rashu shows up

Moonie: I'm saving the talk and I'm going on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Angela threw the crystals at Godri. She was hit and pinned onto a tree. Out of no where someone jumped in front of Godri. She had long straight crimson hair with purple streaks and ice blue eues. She also had sharp fangs. As the others could tell, it was Godri's friend. "Rashu what took you so long?" Godri asked demanding an answer. "Don't worry about that. I'm here now ain't I?" she replied taking out her throwing knives. Without warning she threw them at Angela and Kiami. She terribly missed Kiami because Hiei grabbed her pulling her away from the knives' track. The knives hit Angela only tearing her clothes a little but exploding as they hit her making her fall to the ground.   
  
As soon as the smoke cleared, Rashu was heading striaght for Kiami. Angela jumped in front of Kiami and used her dragonclaw attack on Rashu knocking her down. "What business do you have here?" Hiei asked. Rashu gave no answer and came in with another attack. Angela laid on the ground because one of the daggers had injured her legs. Rashu not noticing Angela was still on the ground came running back towards Kiami and Hiei's way. She tripped over Angela's legs and fell flat on her face. Hiei gave a smirk. "Ow," Rashu complained pressing her hand over her face then giving Angela an evil glare. Kiami still quiet didn't say anything the whole time; not even changed her blank expression.   
  
Godri, still pinned to the tree started to speak, "ya know, that Yoko character? Good news for you, she doesn't have the pure heart any more." Hiei charged at her and ripped her off the tree, pinning her back now with his fists.   
  
"Who in the hell has it then?"  
  
"I'm not telling you. What's in it for me? I have my eyes on that mirror"  
  
"I'll kick your ass if you don't tell me now."  
  
Godri hestitated, "uh...ya know I really didn't know..."(A/N: her expression is like this: ^_^U)  
  
Hiei got furious and impaitent with Godri but before he reacted Rashu said something. "With luck Godri, you guessed right. Yoko really doesn't have it." She caught Hiei's attention but he didn't let go of Godri. "Some guy went and defeated her, but it was and kind of wasn't for the pure heart. He has it and is nowhere to be found." "We are on a wild goose chase," Angela replied tired.  
  
While they were talking and argueing a little. Kiami mysteriously started to move mindlessly. Angela was first to notice. Everyone watched but didn't bother to call her name to ask what's wrong. Kiami walked slowly like she could barely walk at all, but at the same time she looked as if she had somewhere to go specifically. They all walked after her cautiously until they came to an open area where they saw a black shadow in the open field. It looked up at them with fury eyes.  
  
Moonie: well that's it. please read and review. 


	14. Evil shows it's ugly face and explain it...

~*~*~*~Last Time~*~*~*~  
  
Kiami walked slowly like she could barely walk at all, but at the same time she looked as if she had somewhere to go specifically. They all walked after her cautiously until they came to an open area where they saw a black shadow-like figure in the open field. It looked up at them with fury eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~Now~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The shadow stood up and glared with his yellowish eyes gleaming at Kiami. Hiei narrowed his eyes at him, 'who the hell is this?' he thought to himself. A grin came upon the shadow's face, "I always knew everything I wanted would come to me." "Who are you?" Angela asked knowing the situation just got worse than before. "I am Shadow. As you can see, it fits the description," his face became devilish then he continued. "I knew she would be able to find me. That's the purpose of me killing Yoko and taking the pure heart. You see, I want Kiami, to control. You should see where anger takes you." "You'd have to get through me first," Hiei shouted back.   
  
Shadow accepted the threated and moved quickly towards Hiei. They both fought with high speed and was equal in strengh. They threw punches and used their arts on one another but niether was ready to give in. Kiami fell to knees when all this was going on. It came to Angela that Kiami would only have maybe a few hours to live. Her magic wasn't made to keep someone alive for long.   
  
Godri and Rashu turned their backs and were heading the other direction. "Where are you going?" she asked them. "We're not going to stand around. No need to be here with you," Rashu replied. She and Godri went on and disappeared into the forest as Angela watched. She then turned her attention back to Kiami. She sat hopelessly beside the fading girl and watched Hiei and Shadow go at each other's throats. Shadow used his "Shrieking Shadows" attack on Hiei and Hiei got hit; it looked like he could barely move from that attack.   
  
Angela knew she would have to jump in if Hiei was to be defeated. Hiei slowly made his way up and started to move the bandages from his right arm. Shadow saw a tatto of a black dragon printed from the back of Hiei's palm to his elbow. He called on his Dragon of Darkness Flame and a big dragon creature came from his arm where the tatto once sat. It didn't eat Shadow as it attented to do but it did heavy damage and bit off his arm. Shadow's arm bled. He fell to his knees, "don't think this is over. I will take revenge." After those words Shadow fell to the ground uncontious. They picked up the pure heart and Kiami and left the scene.  
  
Moonie: well that's it for now. Next will be Kiami and Hiei's Desicion.  
  
Hiei: why must you people torture me?  
  
Moonie: I know I speak for all when I say, "because it's fun!" 


	15. Desicions, Desicions

Moonie: yay! closer to the end!  
  
Angela helped Hiei put the pure heart back in Kiami and everything was back to normal...well almost. Hiei wondered around looking for Kiami who walked off after she recieved a piece of her life back. He knew exactly where to look, the lake.  
  
The lake gleamed as the sun's rays dances upon it. Kiami of course, was sitting near the edge of it tossing rocks in. She looked a little depressed. Hiei walked to slowly and stood beside her looking straight ahead, as if she wasn't there. "What's the matter with you now?" he asked. Kiami looked at him and as soon as he looked down at her she look the other way.   
  
Hiei sat down beside Kiami, closely. Kiami gazed at him blushing a little. He was leg-to-leg touching her and looking deeply into her eyes. She was then going to break the news down to him. "Um, Hiei..," before she even started he interuppted her with a soft kiss on the lips. He pulled from her but came back for another only this time a little ruff. Kiami kissed back despite that she knew there was news to tell but right now it was about how he and she felt at that moment. She knew she would have to break the news to him, but at that moment she felt so right kissing him that she didn't even give it a second thought. She wanted him and of course he wanted her.  
  
Moments later after that "sexual intercourse"(A/N: I don't know if I spelled that right so don't put it against me) Hiei and Kiami slipped on their clothes and continued their stay at the lake. The sun was no longer bright as it was er....10 minutes ago. Kiami had let out a sigh and had let it flow, "Hiei, Angela found a way for me to get home." Hiei's eyes widen when she said, "found a way for me to get home." "What do you mean? You're not staying?" She turned her eyes away from him, she knew she couldn't look him in the eyes.   
  
"Yeah, this planet isn't where I belong. I belong home, in my Kingdom on the planet Hayes. Don't you remember? I'm princess, soon to be queen, I have to serve my duty."   
  
"Now? Can't you stay a while?"  
  
"Sorry but no, I'm the only child and the last bloodline right now to take the spot. I need to learn how to do the job and that takes years of work. As much as I will laugh at this planet when I'm leaving I will pause and get sad as I am now, just thinking of you."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Don't be mad."  
  
"Hn. I'm not. Just disappointed."  
  
"...I understand. I wish we can be."  
  
Hiei stood up and turned his back towards Kiami. Kiami felt low on that. She's leaving with no choice. "I'm going with you," he announced. He turned his head but his back remain facing her. "I...well I can't stop you. There's no reason to do that," she replied back with a weak smile. He turned his back and folded his arms. "Hn."  
  
Moonie: uuhh...this chapter is weak but oh well.  
  
Hiei: Look at what the hell you made me and her do!! That doesn't sound like me!  
  
Moonie: Yeah, I noticed but that's the power of "fanfiction and imagination" *a hand sized magical rainbow appears* 


End file.
